


What’s shipping?

by MarsInsane



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Bad Flirting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Star Trek References, This school has random clubs, shipping club, simplified explanation of shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsInsane/pseuds/MarsInsane
Summary: Another day at school with the weirdest thing being giggling girls is a nice change of pace from fighting supernatural problems.





	What’s shipping?

**Author's Note:**

> This is another self indulgent fic. It’s in the same universe as Have a Little Confidence But doesn’t have to be read to understand. Just a silly little thing.
> 
> Enjoy!

Benny glanced around quickly and conjured a single red rose in his locker. He then turned to the boy next to him and gave him the rose smiling sweetly. Ethan blinked a few times but took the rose giving Benny that cute but awkward smile, ducking his head down while blushing. Benny couldn’t help himself and leaned forward to plant a kiss on Ethan’s cheek. 

“Ugh could you two stop being so sweetly gross?” Erica piped up hoping her derision would hide her jealousy. 

“Aw it’s cute Erica.” Sarah said teasing the boys. 

Benny just smiled as he draped an arm over Ethan’s shoulder. He was about to say something when he noticed the girls attention was on something behind them. There were a few girls standing close together whispering and giggling but they kept looking over at them. 

“What?” Ethan asked Sarah as he glanced behind at the girls as well. 

“Nothing.” Sarah said with a shake of her head. 

“Is it bad?” Benny asked holding Ethan a little closer. 

“Not at all. But could they take their conversation somewhere else?” Erica said with a roll of her eyes. 

“They’re girls from the Shipping Club.” Rory said appearing next to Erica. “I went to it thinking it had to do with boats and manifest destiny but they were just talking about people.”

“Shipping?” Ethan asked. 

The bell rung prompting the end of the conversation. Ethan kissed Benny’s cheek and hurried off to his class. Benny blinked in surprise but smiled as he went in the opposite direction to his class. Rory followed after Ethan and the girls just rolled their eyes at the other giggling girls. 

————————-

:::In Ethan’s Room After School:::

————————

“Hey Ethan! What’s the answer for question one?” Rory asked over the voice chat.

“Dude, Rory. That was the first thing we did in class. It was used as an example.” Ethan said while reading an article on his computer.

“Oh... I was distracted by a squirrel that I swear was taunting me.” Rory explained.

“Weren’t vampires supposed to be more feline like and not act like dogs?” Benny chimed in.

“Who you calling a dog? Unless you mean like dawg.” Rory said. Ethan rolled his eyes.

“So you guys remember this morning how those girls were giggling and Rory said they were from the Shipping Club?” Ethan asked.

“Such a let down. No pirate garb anywhere!” Rory said. He heard a hum in the affirmative from Benny.

“So I looked it up and it’s basically a slang term for relationship. When you ship someone you see them in a relationship with each other.” Ethan explained.

“That doesn’t explain all the names I saw with X’s between them.” Rory said. 

“When there’s an X between two names it means that’s who the shipper sees in the relationship.” Ethan said looking back at the article.

“Oh weird. I saw my and your name with an X between them.” Rory said.

“What?!” Benny piped in drowning out Ethan’s ‘huh?!’

“Yeah I was confused. One of the girls asked me if I liked Ethan.” Rory said.

“What did you say?” Benny asked with a slight biting tone. 

“Well of course I like Ethan. We’re friends. My hombre. Mi amigo.” Rory said. “Of course when I said yes a few of them started squealing. It was too weird even for me, even if there were nothing but chicks in that club.”

“Did you see any other names?” Ethan asked curiously.

“Hmm... oh! I saw Erica and Sarah’s names together with an X... If I wasn’t totally into Erica then I’d totally be into that.” Rory said.

“Rory.” Ethan said exasperated.

“What about us?” Benny asked.

“I didn’t see you and me.” Rory said.

“Great! I meant me and Ethan.” Benny said.

“Ooh... Actually I think I saw a few pictures of you two together. That was also weird. Lots of hearts on the pictures.” Rory explained.

“Okay... weird.” Benny said.

“Agreed.” Ethan said.

“So can I have the answer Ethan?” Rory asked.

“No.” Ethan deadpanned.

“Lame! I’m gonna get a snack. Rory out!” Rory’s chat made the disconnect noise.

“So we’re shipped.” Ethan said.

“Yeah...” Benny said slowly.

“What’s up B?” Ethan asked.

“I’m just wondering how long this club has been around. And how long we’ve been a ship.” Benny said. “Also I highly disapprove of anyone shipping Rory with anyone especially you.”

“It’s okay Benny. I can honestly say that I have absolutely no romantic interest in Rory.” Ethan said. He then scrunched up his nose. “Mentioning me, Rory,and romance together makes me a little queasy.”

“You are not alone, my dear Ethan.” Benny concurred.

“Hey one of the most notable gay ships is Kirk and Spock.” Ethan said getting to a list of pop culture ships. “Wanna be the Kirk to my Spock?”

“Dude. That is the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me.” Benny said sounding sincere.

“Really?” Ethan asked surprised.

“Does that mean when we hold hands we’re making out?” Benny asked. Ethan could hear the grin in his voice he just rolled his eyes.

“I thought you saw yourself as Han, which you are not.” Ethan said as he clicked out of the article.

“Dude don’t kill the romance.” Benny said.

“Romance is illogical, captain.” Ethan said in a deadpan tone. It was very silent on the other side of the chat. He was about to say something when Benny finally spoke up. 

“I like it when you call me captain.” Benny said making Ethan roll his eyes again. “Perhaps I should see my first in command and show him how romance can be logical.”

“Benny!” Ethan said flushing slightly.

“To strong?” Benny asked smugly.

“That made no sense! And I’m going down to eat dinner. I’ll talk to you later.” Ethan said.

“You sure you don’t want your captain to come over to romance you?” Benny asked.

“Oh my god. Bye Benny.” Ethan said. He clicked on the end call button but not before Benny got one more thing in.

“Bye, love.” 

Ethan stared at Benny’s name with wide eyes and let his flushed face fall on his desk. He grinned down at his floor but jumped when he heard his mom call up that dinner was ready. He glanced once more at Benny’s name and quickly sent a chat message to him before heading down to eat. The message just said “<3”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you’re wondering how nerds don’t know what shipping is I’d like to point out a few things. One, the year this takes place and Two, unless you’re introduced to it, go looking for it, or stumble into it you don’t really think about it. Also I’m not quite sure when the word Ship started popping up so just think of the girls in The Shipping Club as at the forefront of terminology.
> 
> The Pairing Club just doesn’t have the same ring to it.


End file.
